


Damian Wayne and Lucy... Who?

by Bear_Out_Of_Hundred_Acre_Wood



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Futures End (Comics)
Genre: Charity Event, F/M, Insecurity, Official Announcement, Platonic Relationships, Snapshots, car drive, insensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_Out_Of_Hundred_Acre_Wood/pseuds/Bear_Out_Of_Hundred_Acre_Wood
Summary: Because of Talia's insistence that the two young adults are really doing this, and don't have a choice, Damian takes Lucy to her first public event as his companion. However, on the way there Lucy does not feel she fits into the lifestyle of the Wayne's.
Relationships: Lucy Quinzel/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 18





	Damian Wayne and Lucy... Who?

It had stopped raining a while back. The roads still held puddles and the remaining water that saturated everything glistened in the headlights of the cars and the streetlights above. Evening faded into night as the last of the setting sun dropped below the horizon. The heating of the car misted the windows as the night chill began to cool off the city.

Lucy was nervous, playing with the small diamond pendant that hung around her neck. Freshly styled nails tapped on the rock in a mindless rhythm. It was silent in the car, only the small hum of the engine and the slight unrhythmic taps threatened the peace as they drove through the Fashion District. Like most things, Damian preferred to drive in silence.

They were going to a charity event, a small reception with a provided meal. Lucy wasn’t really sure what the charity was, but it wasn’t going to be a massive press magnet, which is why Damian was bringing her along. A public sighting of the two of them “officially together” was needed to subside the growing voice of Talia.

A relaxed atmosphere, that’s what they told her it would be. The Wayne’s weren’t their highest donator so they should go relatively unnoticed. The only thing Lucy had to do was eat dinner and smile. But it didn’t stop her from questioning her ~~invite~~ plus one.

“Stop that.”

Lucy didn’t look around at where Damian sat, his lazy tone as removed from the physical moment as Lucy felt looking out the window. 

Her voice was just as quiet and empty, not wanting to interrupt her thoughts with the interaction, despite how worry inducing they were, “Stop what?”

“The tapping. I’m trying to think.”

Hand dropping to her lap, Lucy obeyed, pendant falling to her chest. Silence once again fell between the two like nothing was spoken.

As her thoughts of doubt and anticipation continued, Lucy’s hand found its way back up towards her necklace. She stopped herself just before it was picked from its resting place, shaking her head once softly. Instead, it raised further to rest an elbow on the door’s window. Her head turned slightly to the right, allowing her fidgeting fingers to reach a loose strand of hair from the updo it was in.

She blinked slightly at the change of view, the roads were busy but moving, standard for the Cities heart. In her provisional, she could see Damian’s hands poorly grip the wheel, resting near his lap, only his purlicues were in control of steering.

It was an ever frequent yet still rare sight to see him like that. Relaxed. Damian has always been high strung, so confident yet insecure, a contradiction pushed to frustration and anger. Unfortunately, Lucy doubted he will ever find a winner for his internal battle. Currently one was overcoming the others, allowing a still clouded, yet clearer view of his future. His _destiny_.

His father was beginning the process of handing over Wayne Enterprises as Damian finishes his formal education. Practically how he was doing it was beyond Lucy's understanding, despite his attempts to explain it to her. All she knew was that by the end of the year he would have a number of degree's under his belt, the most prominent being a pair of PhDs. This was in contrast to her dropping out of Gotham Uni earlier that year.

Lucy turned her head further, not hiding her wandering gaze as her fingers latched onto a different stand of hair. It helped to ease her nerves, seeing Damian so at ease, so natural in the facade. Black tie looked good on him, she wouldn’t deny it. The white shirt tailor-fitted, his jacket in the backseat as to prevent wrinkling, shirt cuffs held together with a mix of gold and silver that complimented his tanned skin. Collar maybe a little too tight around his neck, unlikely due to a mistake in sizing, the silk bow tie perfectly central. Damian looked so much like Bruce, if it wasn’t for his complexion, his eyes, his expressions and characteristics, they would be interchangeable. 

His brow was knotted, eyes narrowed slightly as they focused on and off of the road ahead. Thoughts within Lucy’s own head shifted, no longer concerned about the aforementioned event they were currently commuting to, but to what Damian may be thinking about in such sincerity. Touching her tongue to one of her molars, Lucy thought about breaking the newly refund silence to inquire.

Often when they were like that, settled in silence, Damian would remain quiet even when he intended to speak out loud. It meant that he believed conversations happened when they didn’t or she would be given credit to something he had observed himself, simply because he had thought up the information when she was present. Lucy once asked Jon if he had noticed the odd habit, but was met with a confused no. Even Damian’s siblings dismissed the notion when suggested and Lucy figured, if it was only something he would do with her, then it wasn’t a big enough issue to press and create worry about.

It did, however, pose a difficult position for her to be in, for if she interrupted Damian’s mental processing, then he became irritated and callous. But if she didn’t she could miss something impotent he’d been meaning to tell her. More than once has this caused Lucy to be jeopardized on the field, she wished they would have both learned their lesson after the first time, but still, they play the guessing game.

Just as Lucy built up the courage to ask what the other was thinking about, the car slowed considerably. They had arrived, joining the queue of vehicles to the valet. 

Without acknowledging the other, Damian reached into the back seat to retrieve his suit jacket. Lucy knew he knew she had been staring at him for the last few minutes, but he acted as though she hadn’t, and wasn’t, as he shrugged the clothing on.

Moving her attention from the man straightening himself out to the collection of people gathering around the entrance, a new wave of nerves hit Lucy, her hand once again moving to sit upon her lap. It interlinked with the other that was already resting there. Her lip moved into her mouth but was quickly removed because of the foreign taste of lipstick.

All the men were dressed in the same looking two-piece tuxedo, where as the woman were draped and wrapped in a multitude of fabrics and metals, all floor-length and beautifully coloured, bright and friendly. Clutches and hidden heels for days. Lucy looked down at her own dress, black uninspiring. Plain but not simple, a perfectly average dress as to displace as much attention as possible. The normality of it would stand out amongst the colours the other woman wore for sure, Lucy wished she knew the charity was child based before she shopped.

“This was a bad idea,” Lucy stated quietly into her lap, folded hands twisting a ring that matched the pendant, “I shouldn’t be here.”

Although she couldn’t see Damian’s eye roll, she felt it as his eyes burn upon her valuable state. The audible _TT_ wasn’t appreciated either. “You still have time to get out, though I doubt it will be unnoticed this close to the door.” 

The insensitive response caused Lucy’s own eyes to roll before flashing up to meet her companions, as bored as he seemed. Damian continued, interrupting the girl just before she began to speak, “Of course, if you do decide to retreat you can have the honour of explaining to Mother that the uncharacteristic show of weakness was due to the insincerities of your garment.”

Not concerning herself as to how the man knew her dress was the cause of this round of self-consciousness, Lucy huffed out the breath she would have used to speak if not interrupted, out of her nose. “Don’t degrade it, Damian. The last thing either of us want is attention. Not to mention how unfair it would be for the charity if we end up taking centre stage.”

A small, single breath of a laugh was returned, a whisper of a half-smile pilled at the side of Damina’s lips like Lucy’s claim for caring about the hosting charity was the funniest thing he’d ever heard. “This will be nothing more than a photograph and small talk at most. Then we shall sit with Father and become part of the crowd. Nothing extraordinary, nothing out of the ordinary.”

The surety of his statement did calm Lucy down a little, her face softening lip repeating the mistake of attempting to enter her mouth. Still, even though she was sure Damian was right, she couldn’t help the, “But what-”

“Do you trust me?” This time the interruption went unnoticed, Damian once again projection his boredom at her complaints externally. He stopped looking at her as he waited for the response, driving under the covered porch of the venue.

Lucy hadn’t realised how close they were to getting out the car, getting the moment she’s been over-thinking and honestly distracted by, over with. “Of course I do. It’s just-”

“Then _trust me_ ,” Damian glared his annoyance over his shoulder to Lucy as he opened the door, stepping out too quickly for Lucy to react. His exit prompted a doorman to open Lucy’s passenger door, ripping any other moment of hesitation away from her.

* * *

The next day, the only mention of Damian Wayne’s new publicised partner was on page seven. The picture of the pair, Lucy’s hand resting on Damain’s arm as she smiles bashfully down at the floor while Damian smirks at some randomer in the crowd, was placed next to a short article titled “Damian Wayne and Lucy… Who? Lucky lady snatches up Billionaires son!" 

Talia was subsided at least.


End file.
